


Snowball fight

by GayAndNaps



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Snow, Winter, first I love you, mentions of Hope Mickaelson, mentions of Lizzie Saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: Josie starts a snowball fight, Penelope is in love, they're cute.





	Snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second work I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Josie and Penelope had been dating for quite some time now, Penelope was used to see her dates with Josie cancelled because of her twin and even though she didn't like it, she knew she couldn't be mad at Josie for doing the exact same thing that made her fall in love with her in the first place.

Love... Penelope wasn't used to feel this. She usually was the kind of girl that didn't really cared about others, she was supposed to be selfish. But the thing was, she couldn't be selfish when it came to Josie, that girl brought the best in her. The way Josie made her feel actually scared her but in the good way, she was ready to be a better person for her.

She had known she loved Josie for a good amount of time now but she wasn't ready to drop the L bomb just yet. She never said it to anyone besides her parents. So she decided that she would wait just a little longer.

Well aware that she must had disappointed Penelope, Josie texted the girl, telling her to wait for her at lunch so they could be just the two of them. Of course Penelope accepted so here they were, sitting together, talking and laughing. Josie could listen to the dark haired girl laugh for hours and the fact that she was the one who made her laugh like that was even better.

At the end of lunch, Josie invited Penelope to take a walk in the garden with her. « Come on Jojo it's freezing ! And it's starting to snow ! », protested the girl.

« I know ! It's beautiful right ?! »

« Not as beautiful as you though », said Penelope with a wink. 

« Come on P... Pleaaase », pleaded the brunette with her infamous sad puppy face, she knew the other girl couldn't resist to that. 

« Alright, alright just let me get a bigger coat... And if I get a cold, it's on you ! », at that moment, she thought about how Hope had been right to call her whipped but she would never admit it of course.

« Don't worry I'll take care of you if you get sick. », she said in a flirty way.

« So that was your evil plan all along ? And I'm the one called 'Satant' ?! », the dark haired girl feigned to be offended. 

« I had a good teacher. », said the other girl as they went for her girlfriend's coat.

Once they got outside, they decided to walk for a little while, just chatting and laughing. The garden was beautiful at that time of the year, everything was white and untouched, they were almost completly alone, it felt like heaven to the couple, a cold heaven sure, but it was theirs and both of them couldn't be happier.

It was so peaceful to them, until Penelope started to feel something cold and wet slidding down the back of her neck... It didn't take long for her to realize what the other girl just did. She just started a war, a snowball war. 

She responded in no time, throwing a perfectly shaped ball at Josie who barely avoided it. And they went on until Penelope started to use her powers, at first it was simply to throw more snowballs at her girlfriend but then, when she judged that it would not harm her, she made her slip and fall in the snow. Girlfriend or not, Penelope wouldn't lose that fight.

« That was cheating ! » exclaimed Josie who stayed on the ground until her girlfriend approached to brag.

« Sorry love, you know, the world needs... ! », she started her monologue in a cocky way until Josie managed to touch her leg, to syphon some of her magic and make a huge amount of snow fall onto her head that basically burried her.

It was Josie's turn to glow now, and she couldn't stop laughing. Penelope got out of that snow trap pretty easily, laughing too, her grilfriend won for once. She went to kiss her as a peace offering, which Josie gladly accepted. 

Penelope stopped in the middle of their kiss and looked at her girlfriend in the eyes. That's when she couldn't stop herself from saying « You're lucky I love you. ».

« I know », responded Josie with a tender smile, she then closed the gap between their lips again.

After a while, it was her turn to say those words to the girl in her arms. To which Penelope responded with, « I know, and I'm by far the luckiest. »

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to give me feed back, you can contact me on my tumblr too: gayandnaps :)


End file.
